


in the midst of chaos (there is you)

by comebackbehere, phoenix_inthe_fire



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_inthe_fire/pseuds/phoenix_inthe_fire
Summary: 'We are lost, and we are falling. Hold onto me. You're all I have, you're all I have.'





	in the midst of chaos (there is you)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is spawned from an awesome prompt I got on Tumblr. Thankfully, my best friend helped me make this into something that we're both really proud of.
> 
> Thank you, Julia. I love you!

“You gonna make me sneak out again, Danvers?”

 

Alex smiles against her pillow, “Maybe.”

 

“You’re not even going to say goodbye? I’m heading to another time, I could very well be eaten by a dinosaur. Or I could find myself a pretty girl who is all too tempting and I…”

 

“Sara, the last thing you want to do is cheat on me. Remember how many weapons I told you I was certified with?” Alex scoffs as she rolls over to face the sleepy blonde. “Don’t test me.”

 

“But you’re so cute when you’re angry.” Sara smirks, and a small laugh bubbles in her throat as she is met with a pout. “I have to go, Mick is currently in your kitchen raiding your fridge.”

 

“Of course he is.” Alex sighs. “How long?”

 

“Three weeks.” Sara replies, and a frown slides across her face at Alex’s expression. “I know it isn’t ideal, babe. I know _we’re_ not ideal, but this is our lives.”

 

“Someday we’ll walk away though, right?” Alex asks in a soft voice. “Someday you’ll stop traveling through time and I’ll stop hunting aliens and we’ll settle down. We’ll have a family.”

 

“Just like I promised, Danvers.” Sara smiles.

 

“Boss, it’s time to go.” Mick snaps, and Alex sits up with an embarrassed frown. “Geek, you’re out of milk. Invest in some whole milk, alright?”

 

Sara rolls her eyes and pulls the covers further over Alex’s form, “Get out of here before I throw you out. And you know I can and will.”

 

Mick takes a bite of his cereal, “So rude.”

 

As soon as he’s gone, Sara softens and turns to face her girlfriend. As she looks into dark eyes, she marvels in the knowledge that she and Alex built something out of nothing; who knew a simple one night stand would lead to this? A small grin crosses her face as she leans forward to press a lingering kiss to Alex’s lips, and a sigh of reluctance fills the air as soon as she pulls away. She wants to stay, if only she could just stay.

 

“Three weeks?” Alex whispers.

 

Sara nods, “Three weeks.”

 

And with that, Sara vanishes and leaves no trace of herself behind.

 

-

 

**Sara: tell witt i said thnx for linking our phones**

 

Alex laughs as she stares at the screen, she types out a quick response correcting her girlfriend on Winn’s name and scolding her for her terrible grammar before she sets her phone aside. It’s been a little over a week since Sara left, and Alex is starting to feel that familiar weight of loneliness that comes with the sight of her empty apartment and the t-shirts Sara leaves behind for her. She just wants her girlfriend to come back. For good. She wants a normal life, and she wants that life with Sara.

 

**Sara: i love you btw see you soon**

 

“Hey, what’s the face for?”

 

Alex forces a smile, “Nothing. It’s not important.”

 

“That face says otherwise.” Kara frowns. “You’ve seemed kinda off lately...is everything okay? Are you sick? Because if you are then let me fly you home and call Eliza for her chicken soup recipe.”

 

“Kara,” Alex laughs, and she reaches out to squeeze her sister’s bicep until she’s silent. “I’m fine. Better than fine. Just tired.”

 

“So, too tired for a date?” Kara asks hesitantly.

 

“A movie date with you? Never too tired.” Alex shrugs, but her face falls when she sees Kara’s sheepish grin. “Kara, no. Stop trying to set me up with every lesbian or bi woman you know!”

 

“Erin is so amazing though.” Kara gushes. “She’s one of Lena’s top scientists, and you guys would get along so well. It’s just one date, Alex. Please? She’s already so interested in you.”

 

“Well, tell her to get uninterested.” Alex sneers. “I’m not some pathetic teenager who is desperate for a date, I am perfectly happy. I love you, but you’ve gotta stop trying to set me up on blind dates.”

 

Kara pouts, “You deserve a better life, Alex.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You deserve a life outside of this.” Kara scoffs as she gestures around the DEO control room. “You deserve to find a beautiful woman to marry and have a million nieces and nephews that I can spoil. You deserve it  _all,_ Alex.”

 

Alex smiles and cups her sister’s face, “And someday I will have all of that. But right now? Right now my life is taking care of you and keeping this city safe. So, don’t worry about me.”

 

“I always worry…”

 

“Ladies, I hate to interrupt a good thing,” Winn sighs as he rushes towards them with his tablet balanced on his palm. “It seems we have some outside of this world activity going on.”

 

Alex furrows her brow and drops her hands, “Do I have time to put a team together?”

 

“It doesn’t look too serious,” Winn hums as he fiddles with the screen. “Keep your coms on and lemme know if I need to send in reinforcements, okay?”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

-

 

Evidently Alex needs to refresh Winn’s definition of serious because the enemy they encounter is at least in Alex’s top ten worse.

 

“What is that?” Kara manages to shout at her over the spray of bullets.

 

The _that_ Kara refers to is a giant automated machine that looks very expensive and very deadly. Alex has already thrown _two_ grenades to no avail and even Kara’s laser beams can’t penetrate its armor; after an exhausting twenty minutes of fighting and failing, the women have found cover behind a flimsy metal beam. The machine fires on them without stopping and Alex fears the metal beam they’re hiding behind will soon disintegrate. She doesn’t even know how it hasn’t reloaded because she estimates it’s fired at least 200 rounds.

 

She chances a look back, narrowly misses a spray of bullets, and sees that it’s got a pod like head where a very real person sits. She knows because deadly green eyes lock on her. The sight causes chills to run down her spine, and her stomach twists painfully as she sees a smirk curve on ruby red lips. Alex breathes out a pained gust of air and slams back against the beam as she replaces her magazine and cocks her gun. If this is where she’s going to die, then she sure as hell isn’t going down without a fight.

 

“I’m gonna fly around,” Kara grunts. “Try to attack from behind.”

 

Alex nods, tries to ignore the feeling of dread locking up her muscles. She focuses instead on distracting the metal giant by firing a series of shots herself. It’s her fancy alien gun from the Daxam ship and while it doesn’t outwardly penetrate the aliens armor, it does send it flying back enough to stop the spray of bullets. She uses the distraction to her advantage and faces it head on, fires straight at the pod like shield until it cracks and starts to smoke, obscuring it from her vision. The machine seems to power down and Alex breathes a sigh of relief because that means it’s over...right?

 

_Wrong._

 

Kara lands in a groaning heap in front of her, a Kryptonite knife jammed in her gut and Alex panics in a way she hasn’t in a very long time. Kara is already pale, and the pained whimpers reminds Alex of when they were younger and she’d wake up to those same sounds as Kara dreamed. All of a sudden, the memories of their entire life flashes before her; and God, she regrets all the bad but she’s so thankful for the good.

 

“Kara!” Alex screams.

 

Kara looks up, begging with her eyes for Alex to stay put but Alex has never been rational when someone she loves is in danger. She runs to her sister, hands hovering over the glinting knife and she makes an executive decision and yanks it free. Kara grunts low and guttural, coughing up blood and Alex tries to call in backup but her ear piece is somewhere behind her a hundred yards, knocked out when they’d first ran for cover.

 

“I’m gonna get you out of here,” Alex says quickly, trying to smile reassuringly because Kara is _bleeding_ and Alex has never seen this much blood on her.

 

Kara tries to say something, probably can’t because of the pain and that’s when Alex hears it. The dragging of something through the dirt. She grabs her gun, aims it at where she thinks the sound is coming from through the smoke. She fires twice, hears both shots clink against something before the smoke is clearing.

 

“Alex Danvers,” A disembodied voice calls and Alex watches in a muted kind of horror as a figure emerges from the smoke, carrying a battle axe that looks far more intimidating than it should, wearing a battle suit that looks far more technological than her alien gun ever could. “You’ve been summoned.”

 

Alex shoots again, in vein because the soldier merely bats away her bullets like they’re nothing.

 

“I’m not going anywhere!” Alex sneers, getting to her feet and firing her gun again.

 

The soldier tilts its head, eyes her curiously but amused and bats away her bullets again. “That wasn’t a question.” It says, clear enough for Alex to hear its a female, and then the axe is being charged up and the next thing Alex registers is searing pain as her body is sent backwards a few yards.

 

Her body still jolts, electricity sizzling at her hands and legs and she knows she’s only moments from passing out.

 

The soldier steps right past Kara, kicking at her hand when she tries to grab it forcefully like their isn’t Kryptonian strength behind it. The last thing Alex registers before she blacks out is the feminine features of her captor. That and her familiar green eyes.

 

-

 

“Alex!”

 

“Kara, hey. Calm down. You’re okay.”

 

“Alex!”

 

J’onn watches on with pained eyes as Kara squirms weakly on her sun bed. It’s been hours, and this is the first time she has opened her eyes; J’onn wishes he had better news for her. He wishes that he could tell her that Alex was torturing Winn in the control room or sparring Mon El just as an excuse to beat him up. But he can’t, all he can offer her is the truth; Alex is gone, her tracker has been removed, and they have no idea where to find her. A sigh leaves him as he paces the room and listens to Kara’s cries as she continues to wither on the bed.

 

“Anything?”

 

Winn jumps as he lingers in the doorway, “No, sir.”

 

“And the letter?” J’onn demands. “Have you been able to decipher exactly what language it’s in? What it says?”

 

“It’s written in Kryptonian, sir,” Winn replies as he steps hesitantly into the room. “W-We’re going to have to wait for Kara to heal before we can even begin to understand it.”

 

J’onn pauses in his pacing, “She should be okay in an hour.”

 

“Sir, she’s not going to react well…”

 

“Of course she won’t.” J’onn sighs, the man glances to Kara and folds his arms over his chest. “There’s nothing we can do until she wakes up.”

 

Time creeps by as Kara heals, and J’onn spends the time pacing while Winn anxiously trades texts with Lena. Both men are caught off guard when Kara sits up suddenly and rips off the monitors on her temples and pushes off her air mask. Her eyes are wide and her lips are parted, and J’onn knows Alex’s name is on the tip of her tongue. His body feels heavy as he crosses the room to stand before her, and Kara seemingly goes limp at his grim expression; all of her pain is poured into an angry sob.

 

“Where is she?” Kara demands.

 

J’onn shakes his head, “We don’t know.”

 

“That isn’t good enough. Where is the strike team? They should be looking all over the city.” Kara growls as she pulls the vital off her finger. “ _I_ should be looking for her.”

 

“Kara…”

 

“No. I’m supposed to protect her. She has _always_ protected me, and the one time she needed me I failed her.” Kara snaps. “So, don’t Kara me. I’m going to find my sister.”

 

“Kara, we have information here.”

 

Kara finally stills, “What is it?”

 

“A letter.” Winn jumps in, the man is quick to scurry towards his friend as he pulls up something on his iPad. “We tried to figure out what it said, but it’s in Kryptonian so obviously we couldn’t decipher it. We all tried though and…”

 

J’onn is surprised by how aggressive Kara is as she jerks the tablet from Winn’s grasp. He watches as Kara takes it in, and he sees the emotions that slowly flash across her face; desperation, fear, anger, and finally confusion. With a shake of her head, Kara slides off the makeshift hospital bed and paces anxiously through the room as she continues to read the letter until it’s engraved in her brain.

 

“Supergirl,” J’onn begins. “What does it say?”

 

“Th-They’re basically saying that if I don’t follow the orders of this letter than Alex will be killed by Thursday's nightfall.” Kara whispers. “They said tracking her heartbeat will be impossible, and they expect me to deliver Sara Lance to them.”

 

Winn scowls, “Sara Lance?”

 

J’onn arches an eyebrow, “The White Canary?”

 

“Yeah.” Kara nods as she starts towards the door.

 

“Kara! Where are you going?” Winn calls.

 

“I’m going to get my sister back,” Kara replies over her shoulder. “And that means I have a Waverider to hunt down.”

 

-

 

Alex wakes up to voices. They’re unfamiliar and it’s enough of a jolt to her system to have her mind clearing. She’s in a cell, that doesn't surprise her, and she has direct sight to two standing figures over some kind of computer system. She tries to remain silent, to gather intel on whatever these women want. Her head pounds and her body aches, but she still manages to drag herself to the bars of the cell as she tries to make out what the figures are looking at. All she can decipher is a bunch of symbols that remind her of the ones Kara used to paint.

 

“...you’re sure you left the note?” A smoky voice asks.

 

“Yes.” Another voice answers and Alex immediately recognizes it as the woman who attacked her and Kara.

 

Her anger sends enough adrenaline through her body to get her to her feet. It’s then that she realizes her feet are chained to the ground because they rattle and weigh her down as she moves. Both figures swivel to stare at her and Alex is met with sharp green eyes again and it sends dread up and down her body. The last time she’d been captured she’d almost died and all it does is make her think of saying her goodbyes to Maggie and all _that_ does is make her think of Sara, how they still have so many firsts left to cross off their list, so much of their lives left to live together.

 

Alex slams her hands against the metal bars, “Let me out of here!”

 

The woman furthest from her, not her kidnapper, but someone smaller, more lithe, a much deadlier smile, walks over to her prison. Her grin is almost maniac and Alex tries to figure out what the symbols tattooed along her neck mean, what the symbol carved into the crest of the bandana on her head means. She thinks back to the many drawings her sister has doodled, but none of them come close to the strange scrawl.

 

“Oh how the mighty have fallen.” She says, almost playfully, trailing a finger along the bars.

 

“Who are you?” Alex growls.

 

She’s never seen this woman in her life but she stares at Alex like she knows her and it makes her uneasy. There’s a hardened anger that lingers in the stranger’s cold stare, it’s as if this woman is trying to remind Alex of something she can’t get a grasp on. All at once, she’s on edge. She’s uncomfortable, uneasy. Rarely does she ever have the disadvantage of not knowing what she’s up against but in this scenario she’s at a complete loss. If anything the woman’s grin grows wider.

 

She whips back around to her partner, “This is the best idea you’ve ever had.”

 

Her partner smiles slightly and slowly inclines her head, “Thank you.”

 

“She’s a genius,” The woman with the bandana boasts as she turns back around, “See you, Alex Danvers, are _very_ special to one of my enemies. So my better half suggested we just go back and pluck you,” She makes a pinching motion with her finger, positively giddy as she speaks, “Right from the timeline, use you as bait.”

 

“Do not tell her our plans.” The woman with the green eyes says, her eyes hardening as they track Alex’s calculating eyes.

 

The woman with the bandana sighs and her smile dims ever so slightly, “Why not? We’re murdering them anyway.”

 

The woman with the green eyes says something lightening quick, in a language Alex is sure she’s never heard before but still sounds so familiar. Whatever she says has the desired effect because the woman steps away from the cage like she’s been burned. Her heart picks up speed as she struggles against her chains while the women are distracted, but the rattling of the metal causes a sharp glare to flash to her.

 

“Fine,” She says, a frown on her lips. “You know I hate when you joke about it.”

 

The woman with the green eyes lips twitch, an almost smile but her eyes sad. Alex observes them, wonders what they are to each other and tries to find a weak link. She knows the one with green eyes is not it but something tells her it’s not the woman with the crown either. Every part of her exudes a raw power and the lightness of her steps gives way to some kind of training because no one steps that quiet unless they don’t want to be heard. It was something Sara had taught her about during her time in the league, how walking silently was crucial in killing their marks.

 

Alex doesn’t need to know much about the pair of them to know they’re trained killers. She doesn’t understand how she’s been made an enemy, suspects it’s the usual motive.

 

“General Santana,” Someone off to her left calls out hesitantly and its then that Alex hears the hiss of doors opening where she thought was previously wall. “We have the oscillator that you…”

 

Alex doesn’t get to hear anything else because the woman with green eyes is in front of him in a blink, hand wrapped tight around his throat. He claws at her, eyes wide and fearful.

 

“You dare spill battle information in front of the enemy?” She hisses. “Do you have no respect for your general’s honor?”

 

“Lauren,” General Santana sighs, gliding over to them calmly, placing a hand on the only exposed part of Lauren’s armor at the back of her neck. “Let him free. He’s only just learning.”

 

“I don’t care,” Lauren hisses, ultimately bashing the boy’s head and throwing his unconscious body back out the door. “She already knows too much. We should wipe her mind.”

 

“No,” Santana says firmly, joining in on glaring at Alex. “No. I want every memory intact when I kill her beloved in front of her. So she can feel my pain. Have it torture her the way it did me.”

 

Lauren goes soft, staring at Santana tenderly before seemingly remembering herself, “Very well.”

 

Alex feels the time clock of her life clicking down ominously and wonders not for the first time just what exactly Sara does out in different times.

 

-

 

“The fact that you didn’t take a Schuyler to bed…”

 

Sara rolls her eyes, “Can you please shut up?”

 

“I’m offended. You had the opportunity to bed Alexander Hamilton’s wife!” Ray whines. “She was giving you bedroom eyes from the moment we stepped foot into that party.”

 

“Wasn’t interested.” Sara shrugs.

 

“You? Not interested? I don’t believe it.” Amaya scoffs. “From what I’ve gathered, you’re quite fond of bedding just about every historic human we come across.”

 

“Times have changed.” Sara mumbles as she grabs her phone, and a frown spreads across her face at her empty screen. “I’m getting a little too old to be sleeping my way across history.”

 

“Well, it was a good run while it lasted.” Jax grins, and Sara barely returns the expression. “You okay? Something wrong with Alex?”

 

Sara snaps her head up, “What?”

 

“Alex.” Jax repeats. “Alex Danvers? Supergirl’s sister? You know, the one you’re constantly texting and ignoring us for?”

 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re dramatic?” Sara scoffs.

 

Jax opens his mouth to protest, but Sara is already turning away as her screen lights up with Alex’s picture. For a moment, she admires the photo; it’s a simple candid that Alex sent her a few weeks ago on their secured connection, and sometimes Sara can’t help but stare. A smile finally erupts on her face as she slips into her quarters and drops backwards onto her bed before she finally answers the call.

 

“Danvers,” Sara purrs. “Miss me?”

 

“Sara?”

 

Sara sits up quickly, “Kara?”

 

“Sara, you need to get back to our Earth.”

 

“Why?” Sara asks slowly.

 

“It’s Alex.”

 

Two words. Two simple words and her entire world goes up in flames. Her hands shake as she shoots up from the bed and moves towards the dresser that holds her staff. Her heart thumps heavily against her chest as she readies herself for whatever battle she’s about to step into. That lump, the same one that only Nyssa has drawn from her, forms low in her throat as she tries to calm down and listens to the distant sound of Kara talking.

 

“Who has her?” Sara growls.

 

“We don’t know. All we know is they want you too.”

 

Sara clutches her staff, “I’m on my way.”

 

-

 

Alex loses track of how long she stays in her prison cell. Her mind works overtime trying to figure out what possible angle these two villains have over her. She hopes that Kara has someone searching, has somehow figured out a way to contact Sara to save her. She isn’t good at being the damsel in distress. It leaves her anxious and panicked and this cell is different from the last because there is _nothing._ There is only three rock walls and the bars in front of her and she runs her hands along every inch, tries to find a groove or a crack but it’s all smooth and pointless.

 

“Attempts at escaping are futile.”

 

It’s Lauren but this time she looks different as the doors hiss open to reveal her. She’s not wearing her battle suit anymore and Alex is surprised at how slight she is without it on, how youthful she looks.  Alex takes a moment to soak her in, to look for any signs of weakness but green eyes stay sharp and the scowl on Lauren’s face never falters. She knows that look well, she herself has worn that look anytime anyone has so much as picked on Kara; Lauren wears the face of anger, the face that yells revenge.

 

“Just let me go.” Alex says, calmer this time, trying a different angle because the longer she stays in here the tighter wound she becomes.

 

A life without Sara and Kara is not a life she wants to live. There’s so much more that she wants to do, so many things left unsaid. How is she supposed to accept that of her last moments she shared with Kara involved them arguing over pot stickers and pizza? Lauren actually rolls her eyes, walks to the computer system from before and seemingly taps at thin air. A hologram is springing to life, filled with symbols Alex vaguely recognizes. In the back of her head, she knows that if she can crack whatever code Lauren is so fixated on that there’s a chance for her to break free.

 

“I will not let you go. You waste your breath each time you ask.” She drawls disinterestedly.

 

Alex watches her work in silence. She’s a warrior, that Alex can tell because her arms are toned and on display by the wrap she wears that covers her chest and her legs fall into an equal stance, like she’s ready for a fight on a moment’s notice. It reminds her so much of Sara, from the cold stare to the stance that shows she could drop someone in the blink of an eye. Suddenly, realization dawns on her and Alex struggles against her chains as she pulls herself closer to the bars of the cell.

 

“Sara killed you.” She says, marvels really because she imagines it was not an easy feat.

 

Lauren looks up slowly and Alex feels the room get just that much colder.

 

“She did,” She says lowly. “Like a coward she ran a sword into my back. I had to face my general as she watched me bleed, as she watched me fall.”

 

Alex hates that she feels a minor twinge of empathy. If the roles were reversed Alex can’t say she wouldn’t move heaven and hell to avenge Sara or even Kara.

 

“I’m sure you deserved it.” Alex hisses because Sara doesn’t kill for no reason. There’d been countless nights where Sara had retold her tales, each target a little worse than the last. “If she killed you, you were a threat to time.”

 

“No,” Lauren sighs, boredom clear on her face. “I was a threat to _you._ Because everything in Sara Lance’s world revolves around you.” Seemingly powering down the computer.  

 

The way she says it gives Alex a weird sense of deja vu and as the airlock doors hiss open and Lauren leaves, Alex remembers a time when Sara had tried to avoid this very moment. Alex hadn’t understood it then but she gets it now.

 

_"Oh, that’s adorable!” Alex coos, positively giddy as the camera snaps on her unsuspecting girlfriend._

 

_Sara’s just visiting for the day and the second she’d popped in they’d had vigorous sex on almost every surface available in Alex’s apartment but now Sara was ravenous for something else entirely. So Alex had decided she was going to take pictures of her girlfriend, eating Alex’s leftover tacos like she hadn’t eaten in years. It was all for blackmail of course. Not because sometimes Alex really missed her and wanted to have mementos of their time together to look back on to fill the loneliness or anything._

 

_“Fuck off.” Sara manages to get out, bits of taco on her face and sour cream definitely falling into her lap._

 

 _She looks a mess, with her skin still flushed and her hair sex mussed but Alex_ loves _her, can feel it in every part of her body as she stares at her fondly. And it terrifies her, of course it does. This is the first time since Maggie that she has felt this way, the way that makes her breathless and makes her stomach hurt. But Alex isn’t ready to say it and she knows Sara isn’t ready to hear it. So, instead she focuses on the picture she has snapped; she sets it as her background and snorts in amusement._

 

_“Oh that’s going on Instagram,” Alex sing songs, halfway to posting the incriminating photo._

 

_As she goes about logging on, she doesn’t get to post it though before Sara’s lifting the phone out of her hands and pressing their bodies together. For a moment, Alex gives a goofy smile because she forgets everything as soon as Sara presses a soft kiss to her lips. With a frown, Sara pulls away and glances down at the phone before she meets Alex’s concerned expression. Alex feels uneasy at the mild tone Sara uses. It leaves a nasty feeling in her stomach because the last thing she wanted was to be a secret; she was way too old for that._

 

_“I thought you weren’t one of those girls who was into social media.” Sara says with a raised eyebrow._

 

_Alex frowns, “It’s just one picture.”_

 

_Sara smiles, tries to lessen the sting as she says, “No electronic trail.”_

 

_“What the hell are you talking about?” Alex demands._

 

_Sara puts the phone down, cups Alex’s cheeks but Alex shrugs her away, “Alex. Please.”_

 

_“No,” Alex snaps. “Explain to me why I can’t take a picture of my girlfriend?”_

 

_“I didn’t say you couldn’t…”_

 

_“Sara.”_

 

_“Okay, look,” Sara sighs again and Alex feels annoyance war with her hurt and she crosses her arms across her chest, thinks maybe it’ll block some of it away. It doesn’t. “I fight time pirates all the time. How easy do you think it’d be for them to get to me if there’s some picture floating around on Instagram of me looking all vulnerable?”_

 

_“It’s just a picture.” Alex whispers sadly._

 

_Sara cups her cheeks again and this time Alex lets her, “Alex, it’s not just a picture. It’s who’s posting it and what it means.”_

 

_Alex frowns, “I don’t understand.”_

 

_Sara bites her lip, bounces her eyes between Alex’s like she’s looking for something before she speaks again, “It’d make them come after you. It’s not safe for you to have any link to me that could be construed as romantic. Or in any sense really.”_

 

_Alex knows deep down that she’s right. It doesn’t make it any easier to hear._

 

_“That’s stupid.”_

 

_“I know,” Sara sighs. “I’m sorry but it’s how it has to be.”_

 

_And then she’s turning back to her food and Alex knows that the discussion is closed._

 

_She deletes the picture._

 

-

 

“Boss.”

 

Sara scowls as she looks to her team, “Supergirl here?”

 

“Yeah,” Mick nods as he takes a bite of the apple in his hand. “Skirt is all kinds of pissed, she won’t shut up. Go fix her.”

 

Sara rolls her eyes at the man and silently makes her way through the extensive halls of the DEO. Every inch of this place reminds her of Alex, reminds her of the woman she is so damn in love with. As soon as Alex pops in her head, the anger thrums low in her gut as she once again runs through the lists of enemies she has stacked up through her race through history. No one sticks out, no one even knows about Alex. She has made sure of that; this is exactly what she wanted to never happen.

 

“There you are!”

 

“Kara,” Sara greets, her tone is guarded and she meets Kara’s strong gaze with her own. “What’s going on? Who has her?”

 

“We don’t _know_.” Kara snaps, and Sara clenches her jaw to keep from responding in kind. “All the letter said was that they expected us to deliver you if we wanted Alex alive.”

 

“Then I guess you have a delivery to make.”

 

“What? No. I-I am not handing you over, I don’t trade lives. I want my sister back, but we’re going to do this right.” Kara replies. “Maggie taught me that sometimes thinking with our fists doesn’t always work in the long run.”

 

“Good for you and Maggie.” Sara drawls. “But I’m not sitting around waiting for a plan. Every second we waste is a second that Alex could lose her life, and I won’t allow that to happen.”

 

Kara immediately shakes her head, “Sara…”

 

“No. She was taken because of me for whatever reason and I’m going to bring her home.” Sara assures her. “I once told your sister she was a part of my team, and I meant it. I will protect her till my last breath.”

 

Sara spares Kara one last glance before she continues her trek to where a room is full of chaos and screens are lit up with maps. As she looks around, she spots a familiar face but this is the opposite of what she remembers; the face she saw was cold, hardened by a difficult and painful life. But this face? This face is colored with worry, and his eyes are softer. This is the man that Alex has adopted as a little brother.

 

“Will.” Sara calls.

 

Winn glances up with wide eyes and scurries towards her, “It’s actually Winn.”

 

Sara fixes him with a quick glare.

 

“But that is so not the point right now.” Winn replies with a sheepish expression. “You must be Sara. I-I wish we weren’t meeting under the circumstances where we have to trade you for Alex. I’m sure we’ll have a chance to talk about…”

 

“You do talk too much.” Sara chuckles. “What do you know?”

 

“We don’t know much,” Winn admits. “Kara has deciphered the letter as best she can, and J’onn...do you know who J’onn is?”

 

“Alex’s space dad.” Sara nods.

 

Winn narrows his eyes slowly, “How long have you and Alex been dating?”

 

“What?” Sara scoffs, her blue eyes light up with a familiar protective glint. “We’re not. I don’t know who told you that we were, but…”

 

“It’s kind of obvious.” Winn cuts in.

 

Sara takes a threatening step forward, “If you breathe a word…”

 

“You’ll kill me in a slow and painful way.” Winn nods, and the man can’t help but smile. “You and Alex are perfect for each other.”

 

“Just tell me what I need to do to get her back.” Sara orders. “I’m not sticking around this place to wait for you guys to come up with a plan. My team is ready if you have a location.”

 

“We have a few tentative…”

 

“Give me a list. I’ll spread my team out.”

 

Sara waits long enough for Winn to pull up the maps on his tablet and she is quick to swipe it and turn away. As she walks through the DEO, people part for her and she can only imagine the expression she is wearing; all she knows is her girlfriend is out there alone and Sara needs to change that. The woman bursts through the door where her team is lounged, and they immediately straighten to attention as soon as their captain drops the iPad on the table.

 

“We have four different locations to check,” Sara explains as she gestures to the map. “I’m splitting you guys up to search them. Amaya, you go with Zari to the first warehouse.”

 

Amaya gives a quick nod, “Okay.”

 

“Ray, you and Nate are going to head to an abandoned building about fifty miles from here. The DEO will give you a car...or steal one. I don’t care. Just get there.” Sara snaps.

 

“Got it, cap.” Nate salutes.

 

“Mick, you and Jax are going to an inner city warehouse,” Sara begins, and she rolls her eyes at Mick’s grunt. “Try and play nice with this time, alright?”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Supergirl and I will take the final building,” Sara says as she looks around at her team. “Keep your coms on, you’ll be in a direct with the Director of the DEO and line two will be our private line.”

 

“We’re gonna get her back.” Jax assures her as he jumps up from his chair. “Don’t even sweat it, you’ll have your girl back by dinner time.”

 

Sara clenches her jaw, “She isn’t my…”

 

“Don’t insult his mediocre intelligence.” Mick smirks, and Sara can only glare in return. “Boss has found herself someone she doesn’t want to hit it and quit it. She’s tied down.”

 

“I knew you were taken.” Ray chirps.

 

Nate nods, “I was beginning to suspect it.”

 

“Never had a clue.” Amaya admits.

 

“Guys!” Sara exclaims, and their gazes all snap to her with wide eyes. “That’s enough. Get up and start looking. I don’t want reports until you’ve checked the buildings from top to bottom.”

 

“On it.”

 

-

 

“Son of a bitch!”

 

“Sara, calm down.” Kara orders.

 

“Kara, it’s been thirty six hours since Alex was taken and we’re no closer to finding her.” Sara growls as she looks around the empty building. “They didn’t leave a location in the letter?”

 

“No.” Kara sighs as she lowers herself.

 

“We need to look again.” Sara orders.

 

Kara lands softly on her feet with a defeated expression, “She isn’t here, Sara. We can tear every brick from the wall, upturn every inch of cement but we’re still not going to find her.”

 

“Where is she?”

 

Sara knows her tone is borderline desperate, and part of her hates it. Control is the one thing Sara clings to, the one thing she needs and now any type of control has been ripped out of her grasp. With a frustrated growl, Sara paces for a moment before she turns to slam her fist into the wall but Kara is quick to catch her hand with wide eyes. Sara looks to Kara and feels that last bit of strength shatter, she feels the final string cut itself free, and a slow tear trials down the length of her cheek.

 

“I love her.” Sara whispers.

 

Kara uses her grasp on Sara to pull her into an embrace that muffles her soft cries, “I know. I’ve known for awhile. I’ve known since I saw you two sparring in her apartment.”

 

“I figured you did.” Sara mumbles as she pulls away and quickly wipes her eyes. “Alex was convinced that you were oblivious, too wrapped up in Lena. She said you tried to set her up on dates. But I knew you knew.”

 

“You make her happy.” Kara murmurs with a small, barely visible smile. “And she makes _you_ happy. So, dry your tears and let’s find her. You’ll have time to cry once we find her.”

 

“I wasn’t crying.” Sara huffs.

 

Kara grins in amusement, “Sure.”

 

_“Uh, boss?”_

 

Sara glares at Kara as she taps her ear, “Go for White Canary.”

 

_“I think we might have found something…”_

 

“What?” Sara hisses, and she turns away from Kara as her finger stays on the gadget in her ear. “What is it, Nate?”

 

_“Well, Ray wanted to fly around the building but he collided with a force field. Boss, I think they have your girl locked on a ship of some sort.”_

 

Sara throws a look at Kara, “Alert the rest of the team. We’re on our way.”

 

_“Copy.”_

 

“Sara,” Kara calls as she rushes towards the woman who is already running towards the exit. “We can’t just go in blind, let us run some tests back at the DEO or something.”

 

“Kara, this is Alex.” Sara reminds her.

 

Kara goes rigid and her gaze turns cold, “Right.”

 

“Come on, Supergirl,” Sara smirks. “It’s time to deliver these guys a very pissed off White Canary and her merry band of misfits.”

 

-

 

When Alex hears an alarm blaring above her, she knows she’s being rescued.

 

The air locked doors hiss open and six soldiers are walking into the room quickly, one dangling a set of keys like he’s going to open the door. Alex sets her feet solid on the ground, cracks her neck, because _dear God_ she’s been waiting for an opportunity to escape and one was finally in front of her. The soldier unlocks the door and Alex waits, waits, _waits_ until they’ve cleared the cell door for her attack. She almost scoffs because they don’t even handcuff her, just surround her like they’re simultaneously going to keep her safe as well as imprisoned.

 

Yeah, not happening.

 

Alex rams her elbow into the face of the one to her back right, kicking out the legs of the one on her direct left as she completes the move. They both go down after Alex hears the satisfying crunch of broken body parts. The two in front of them whirl around, guns at the ready, but Alex was already waiting and she grabs the barrel of the gun of one and tugs the soldier to her chest to shield the shots from the other. She uses him for a moment, grabs his gun and spins it around to take out the remaining soldiers.

 

It happens so quick. All six soldiers down in under two minutes, some covered in blood, some still smoking from the blast of guns. She grabs the keys from the body of the first guy, still gushing blood from his nose in his unconscious state, realizes that they aren’t traditional keys so much as they are thin clear plates with symbols on the bottom. Alex really wishes she could read this language.

 

She makes it to the airlock door, matches the symbol on the airlock panel with the one on her large set of keys and watches as it hisses open. The hallway is dark, only a flashing red light as the alarm overhead still blares. She doesn’t even know where it comes from, just that it’s loud and disorienting but she figures that’s the point. Alex steps into the hallway, turns right and starts at a small jog. She honestly has no clue where to go and the alarm made it increasingly difficult to hear for any signs, so she figured running head on into one was her only choice. It wasn’t a smart one but she was running out of time.

 

As luck would have it, she runs headlong into Raymond Palmer in his Atom suit.

 

“Alex!” He calls enthusiastically, the shield over his eyes fading with a whoosh so Alex can see his face. “It’s me! Ray!”

 

Alex smiles wryly, “Hi Ray, are you on rescue detail?”

 

“Yes ma’am.” His says with a tip of his head, “This place is _huge_!” He says emphatically, “I took the east wing, Mick took the south, Supergirl the west and Firestorm-“ He cuts off abruptly, his face going sad and Alex frowns a little. “Sorry, Jax took the cargo hold.” He’s slightly less enthusiastic now after his own correction, a far cry from the Ray Palmer she knows and it’s then that Alex remembers.

 

“Sorry about Professor...again. I know how it feels to lose a comrade.”

 

Ray smiles weakly, “It sucks more for Jax. He lost a part of himself. Anyway, let’s get you out of here before the…”

 

An explosion sounds from somewhere behind Ray, rocking the whole ship.

 

“Captain loses it.” He finishes in a whisper.

 

“Sara is here? So is my sister?”

 

Alex’s heart feels heavy and her body would sag in relief if she didn’t have so much adrenaline working through her veins. The thought of Sara and Kara fighting side by side warms her heart, it was a task that Maggie and Kara could never master. At the thought, Alex feels her heart thud with the knowledge that Maggie no longer has a tight grip on it; as she stands there, she realizes her entire being belongs to the woman currently destroying the ship they were on.

 

Ray grins goofily, “Of course! We’ve been looking for you for two days! Sara’s ready to rip the ship apart and Kara’s right behind her.”

 

Alex smiles fondly, “I expect nothing less.”

 

They run down the hallway together, taking soldiers out as they go. Alex takes out her pent up rage with each swing, and she tries to leave some soldiers for Ray but she can’t find it in herself to care. A growl tears from deep in her chest as she darts towards a wide eyed soldier, and she easily twists her thighs around him to bring him down. As soon as she is on her feet, she blows a greasy strand of hair from her eyes and smirks towards Ray. As they take off again, looping and rushing through halls, eventually they run into Mick and Jax.

 

“You sure pissed off the wrong people.” Mick rumbles out, Jax laughing in agreement as they easily take out two soldiers.

 

“They’re fighting on the bridge,” Jax informs. “The rest of the army fled towards the escape ships, we think. Sara and Supergirl are already there.”

 

Alex heart thrums at the idea of being reunited with her sister and girlfriend. All it does is make her want to run down the hallway at a dead sprint, only she doesn’t know where she is. She never got to see any part of the ship because she only remembers passing out and then waking up in the cage. She’s honestly a little impressed with what she sees, it almost reminds her of the pod Kara crashed down in all those years ago only times a thousand.

 

“Let’s go.” Alex says, eager to get back to them.

 

She ignores the knowing smiles Jax and Ray send her. They run down what feels like a million identical hallways, Ray at the lead with some kind of map on his wrist and before Alex knows it they’re ducking into an ever larger cargo hold with a fleet of smaller ships. Alex seriously wondered how big this ship was, how it took _two_ days for them to find her if it was so large.

 

There’s already a battle ensuing on the ground below them and Alex sighs in relief when she spots her sister and girlfriend fighting back to back. There’s an almost overwhelming number of soldiers but the Legends seem to handle themselves fine along side the DEO agents. She does a quick scan of the room, her eyes narrowing as she spots Lauren and Santana fighting their way into one of the dropships. She watches them get the door opened before shouldering her new alien rifle and letting loose.

 

Lauren steps right in front of each bullet, taking two to her armor before powering up her axe and deflecting the rest. Alex can actually see her growl in annoyance. Santana looks up then too, in battle armor as well but different and less bulky than Lauren’s, she too fights with an axe of some sort. Alex briefly wonders if she and Sara should get matching weapons but the thought flees as soon as it comes because Lauren is sending a charge of lightning that narrowly misses them.

 

The Legends join their comrades on the floor but Alex runs straight to Sara. Sara’s already waiting and Kara fights off four people at once just so Sara can kiss her senseless right in the middle of all the fighting. It’s one of Alex’s favorite kisses to date. She tastes the hello. Feels the words I miss you. And the smile on Sara’s face tells her exactly what she isn’t saying and the sigh she releases sounds a little like ‘I’m here. You’re okay.’

 

“I told you I’d move heaven and hell to find you.” Sara rasps, clinging to the back of Alex’s neck as she presses their foreheads together.

 

Alex is already nodding the moment she starts speaking, “I never doubted you’d come. Little late for my taste but here nonetheless.”

 

Sara smirks, kisses Alex one more time, “Yeah, well, you try wrangling an angry Supergirl. She turns into a different person.”

 

Alex grins, “I know, I wish she’d let angry Kara out more. She’s fun.”

 

“I can hear both of you perfectly clearly,” Kara grunts, bashing two soldiers into each other and laser beaming the third. “Can we wrap this up please so I can hug my sister?”

 

Alex softens, doesn’t get to do more than trade a smile with her sister before a soldier is firing at her. Sara blocks it for her because of course she does.

 

“Thanks, babe.”

 

And then they’re back to fighting. Bullets ricochet, swords clash, and Kara shows them all up with each lazy flick of her wrist or simple glare of heat vision.The DEO manages to get the upper hand now that Alex, Jax, Mick, and Ray have joined the fight and Sara and Kara have seem to have caught a second wind now that Alex is safe and in their sights .Eventually, Sara and Alex come face to face with Lauren and Santana.

 

“You.” Sara growls, staring straight at Santana as she swings her bo.

 

Santana smirks, “Bet you thought you’d seen the last of me, bitch.”

 

Sara attacks her immediately and Santana takes two steps back as she goes on the defensive to parry Sara’s hits. She watches, because she’s never seen Santana fight and because she loves watching Sara do anything. It’s that moment of weakness, where she watches Santana land a hit that sends Sara to the ground, that Lauren charges up her axe and sends her blowing back a few feet.

 

“You get distracted easily in battle,” Lauren growls, her steps pounding in her battle suit, swinging her axe at Alex again. “You fight for her but let her distract you.”

 

Alex jumps to her feet and manages to knock Lauren’s axe away with a perfectly timed hit, “You’re no better than me. She says jump and you say how high, at least Sara respects me!”

 

“You know nothing about us!” Lauren snarls as she throws two punches.

 

The first one lands and she’s sure her cheek bone breaks with it but the second Alex manages to block. It’s certainly not easy fighting Lauren when each of her hits feel like they could break every bone in Alex’s body but up close she can see the cords running across the metal near the back of her neck and she’s willing to bet that if she can cut them, it’ll render the suit useless. Lauren attacks again, sending a barrage of hits and it’s only sheer skill that Alex manages to dodge them but then Lauren’s next hit lands and Alex feels all the air leave her as the punch to her gut sends her flying back. But luck is on her side because she lands in a heap of fallen soldiers and manages to finagle a knife from one of them.

 

She uses the moment of catching her breath to find sara, sees her girlfriend locked in a very intense battle with Santana still and she honestly doesn’t know who’s winning. It’s her distraction again, and the catching of breath, that Lauren capitalizes on. Lauren tsks, lifting Alex up by her neck and Alex doesn’t really pretend to struggle because she can’t really breathe.

 

“Distractions get you killed.” She hisses and Alex isn’t really sure where she found a knife too but she cuts the cords at Lauren’s neck before she can even think about moving her hands.

 

The suit hisses, Lauren dropping her quickly as she claws at the back of her neck, “What have you done?” She cries, and then the suit full on stops.

 

Alex can hear it power down and it locks Lauren inside of it. She watches her try to wiggle free but it doesn’t budge. She grins in triumph.

 

But her triumph only lasts for a second before searing pain is setting her back and stomach on fire and when she looks down, there’s a knife sticking out of her stomach, having stabbed her clean through the back.

 

She just barely makes out Sara’s cries of her name before she passes out.

 

-

 

“There’s too much blood.”

 

“Do something!”

 

Alex fades out a moment later.

 

_Alex is nursing a nasty stitched forearm and a pounding headache by the time she pours into her apartment. All she wants is a shower and a long night of rest, but that idea comes to a screeching halt when she walks into her living room and sees a body sprawled across her couch. With a hesitant frown, Alex presses her hand against the gun tucked into the waistband of her jeans and slowly crosses the room so she can stand over the figure. As soon as she makes out the splash of blonde, the adorable dimple in the woman’s chin, and an all too familiar smirk she feels herself relax momentarily._

 

_“Danvers,” Sara smirks. “Hope you weren’t planning on using that glock on me.”_

 

_Alex shakes her head and fights a smile, “What are you doing here? How did you even get in? What are you doing on my Earth?”_

 

 _“So many questions.” Sara pouts_.

 

_“Alright, let’s start with the most important,” Alex begins, she folds her arms over her chest and arches an eyebrow. “Why do you have your dirty boots on my cream colored couch?”_

 

_Sara allows her expression to turn sheepish as her feet fall, “Sorry. I got here like three hours ago and pretty much passed out.”_

 

_“Sara, it’s been about four months since Barry’s wedding,” Alex says in a slow tone. “We’ve texted a few times and had a very interesting FaceTime call while you were in 1972…”_

 

_“Best use of FaceTime ever.”_

 

_“But you pretty much stopped reaching out to me a month ago.” Alex frowns. “So, why are you lounged out on my couch right now?”_

 

_“We’re on a bit of a break,” Sara drawls. “Mick wanted to go back to Rome, Jax is with Stein’s family, Roy is off doing God knows what with Nate, and the girls are playing house in Paris.”_

 

 _Alex slowly tilts her head, “And_ _you chose to come here because…?”_

 

_“I thought that much was obvious.” Sara shrugs. “I wanted to see you. I have entire week to myself, and I wanted to spend it somewhere other than sleeping in my childhood bedroom.”_

 

_“You wanted to see me? Why?”_

 

_“Because I like you.” Sara admits. “You’re a badass, and I’ve been thinking of what’s underneath that field suit since the day I left you in the park. Not to mention, I took what you said to heart.”_

 

_“What are…?”_

 

_“We agreed there are other people out there for us, remember?” Sara replies, and she is quick to haul herself from the couch. “Who’s to say those people aren’t standing right in front of each other?”_

 

_“Sara, what are you saying?” Alex demands._

 

 _“I’m saying that I’d like to come see you more. I want to...try.” Sara explains_ _with a small cringe. “I know this is out of the blue, and I am literally embarrassing myself but Mick told me I should go for it. Or he said fuck it. Couldn’t really understand him, he was eating a sandwich…”_

 

_Alex cuts Sara off with a kiss. And something about it tastes like the chance of a future, something about it feels like forever._

 

“Alex? Alex, can you hear me?”

 

Alex rolls her head towards the voice, “Sara?”

 

“Yeah, babe. Yeah, it’s me.” Sara whispers, and Alex feels the ghost of a kiss on her hand. “You’re going to be okay.”

 

“S’tired…”

 

“Hey, keep your eyes open.” Sara snaps.

 

Alex furrows her brow, “Can’t.”

 

“Yes you can, Danvers. Keep them open.”

 

“M’sorry.”

 

Alex once again gives into the darkness.

 

_“Well, somebody is getting better,” Sara teases as she leans away from the punch Alex throws. “You’ve actually landed a few hits.”_

 

_Alex huffs in frustration, “Fuck you.”_

 

_“Maybe.” Sara chirps, and a laugh breaks free as she jumps over the leg Alex sweeps her way. “Too slow, babe.”_

 

_“Whatever.” Alex grunts, but a smile appears on her face as she finally manages to land a punch. “Now who’s too slow? Talk shit, get hit.”_

 

_“You’ve been spending too much time hanging out with my team.” Sara grumbles as she drops down to sweep Alex’s legs from under her. “You’re starting to sound like Nate.”_

 

_Alex doesn’t have a chance to respond as her back hits the mat on her apartment floor and the air quickly leaves her. She barely has time to catch her breath before she rolls away from a punch Sara fires at her. With a determined glare, Alex leaps to her feet and fires a roundhouse kick. As soon as Sara is on her back, Alex climbs on her and settles herself comfortably on her girlfriend’s lap. All at once, Sara gives in and smiles as she sits up to pull Alex into a slow, gentle kiss._

 

_“Round two?” Alex asks between kisses._

 

_Sara shakes her head, “Nah. You wore me out.”_

 

_“Oh?” Alex smirks, her hands aren’t gentle as she shoves Sara to lay back on the mat. “Too tired for me to kiss every square inch of your body?”_

 

_“You really know how to keep a girl going, Danvers. I’m impressed.” Sara chuckles, but it fades into a moan as hands glide along the plane of her abs. “I don’t think you should start something you can’t finish, babe.”_

 

_“Oh, I can finish…”_

 

_“Alex?”_

 

_The women both go still as the window curtains flap and Kara comes darting inside. As soon as she sees them, her face lights up as Sara struggles to her feet with a mumble of greeting. Alex sucks in a calming breath as she stands as well and moves away from Sara to grab her water bottle. As Kara begins to chatter on about Lena, Alex glances at her girlfriend and with a wink she lets her know that their fun is far from over._

 

“Alex!”

 

Alex stirs ever so slightly at the voice, and she tries to speak but all she tastes is copper. Everything is bouncing, and Alex can’t seem to place where she is. She hears Sara and for a moment she wonders if she’s on the Waverider, if she’s taking another adventure through time with her girlfriend. But what about Kara? Does Kara know?

 

“Alex, please...someone help her!”

 

There she is. Alex grunts as she hears her sister’s voice and she tries to settle, but there’s an annoying tug in her stomach that is persistent. She feels herself being lifted and the grip is too strong to be Sara’s but too soft to be Kara’s. A broken groan tears from her lips as she feels a soft cushion against her back while hands slide over her body and suddenly she’s cold.

 

“What happened?”

 

Winn? Why was Winn in the Waverider?

 

“Alex, open your eyes. Please, baby.”

 

  
Her lashes flutter and everything spins as she looks up at Sara before something is settled over her mouth. A small smile spreads across her face as she watches Sara’s mouth move, but her voice sounds muffled and all Alex can focus on is how much she loves this woman.

 

“Tired.” Alex whispers.

 

“No,” Sara snaps, and her face ducks closer. “Keep your damn eyes open, Danvers.”

 

For a moment, Alex tries to figure out why Sara is mad. The last thing she wants to do is fight with her girlfriend. So, she struggles. She feels her body convulse as she tries to get to Sara and then strong hands are on her shoulders. Her arms feel heavy, her legs won’t move, and her head feels like it’s full of cotton.

 

“Sara…”

 

Alex thinks she hears Sara yell just as she drifts off.

 

_“Am I always going to be your secret?”_

 

_Sara looks up from her coffee with a frown, “Huh?”_

 

_“This. Us. Are we just going to keep on acting like we’re not in a serious relationship?” Alex asks. “We love each other, Sara. We’re happy. So, why are we still hiding this?”_

 

_“Come here.” Sara orders, and Alex lingers a few feet away with a hesitant glare. “Don’t be stubborn, Danvers. Get your cute butt over here.”_

 

_“Fine, but I’m only sitting because I want to.”_

 

_Sara smiles around the rim of her cup as Alex jumps up to sit on the counter beside her, “Do you know what I did before I joined the Legends?”_

 

_“Not really, you don’t talk about it and I don’t want to force you to.” Alex shrugs. “I mean, Kara mentioned that you were a uh an assassin. I assume those days are in the past?”_

 

_“Yeah. Of course.” Sara assures her. “I was part of the League of Assassins. I’ve killed a lot of people, torn apart families. And after I was resurrected, my blood lust returned.”_

 

_“But you quelled it,” Alex points out. “Sara, you may have hurt some people but you’ve changed. Don’t discredit all the progress you’ve made.”_

 

_“Babe,” Sara sighs and sets her mug aside so she can slide between Alex’s thighs. “I’ve come to terms with the things I’ve done, that isn’t why I’m keeping our relationship private.”_

 

_“Okay,” Alex nods, her eyes focus on Sara’s hair as she pushes a strand back from her eyes. “Then why are we such a big secret?”_

 

_“Because they will kill you to hurt me.” Sara replies, her answer is blunt and Alex’s eyes widen. “You’re already in constant danger since you’re running with Supergirl, I can’t add to that.”_

 

_“You’re not…”_

 

_“Alex, I love you. I love you so much that sometimes I can barely breathe.” Sara whispers. “And because I love you, I will do whatever it takes to protect you. If I lose you, I won’t stop. I won’t be able to stop. I’ll destroy this Earth and every one in between.”_

 

_“I want a future with you.” Alex admits after a beat of silence. “I want to marry you. We can’t exactly keep that a secret.”_

 

_“Can we just...forget this?” Sara pleads. “For now?”_

 

_Alex nods slowly, “Okay. For now.”_

 

_“Quick side note,” Sara hums as she runs her hands up Alex’s bare thighs. “Who said I even want to marry you, Danvers?”_

 

_“Who wouldn’t?” Alex scoffs._

 

_Sara chuckles quietly as Alex curls her arms around her neck, “Good point. Our wedding is going to be lowkey, I don’t want a repeat of what happened at Iris and Barry’s wedding.”_

 

_“Agreed.” Alex grins._

 

Alex doesn’t wake up again.

 

_-_

 

“I will _kill_ you!”

 

Kara grapples for Sara and tugs her back as she launches herself at Santana who is all too smug. The entire DEO is filled with silence as Santana and Lauren are led towards their waiting cells. Sara struggles in Kara’s arms until the moment the women disappear around a corner. As soon as they’re gone, Sara yanks herself free and turns to look at Kara with wide, wild eyes. She doesn’t understand why Kara just allowed them to live; Alex is dying, and they’re being led away to the safety of a comfy cell.

 

“You should have killed them.” Sara hisses.

 

“Boss,” Nate begins in a weak voice. “Maybe you should sit down.”

 

“I don’t need to sit, I need to kill that…”

 

“Hey, stop. Alex wouldn’t want you doing this, she would want you to stay in control.” Jax points out in a calm voice. “She’s going to be okay, Cap. You just have to have a little faith.”

 

Sara scoffs at his words, “Faith? Really?”

 

“Well, you’ve gotta have something other than the shit attitude you’ve got going.” Mick grumbles as he crosses his arms over his chest. “And you should probably consider changing.”

 

For the first time since bringing Alex in, Sara takes notice to her appearance. Her hands shake ever so slightly as she looks down at them and sees the sight of browning dried blood. Alex’s life is smeared across the front of her suit, and the white material is soaked through with blood. A wave of nausea hits her as she closes her hands in fists and feels the damp spots of blood squish loudly.

 

“Bathroom?” Sara demands.

 

“Down the hall.” Winn mumbles.

 

Sara spins on her heels and walks away, she doesn’t bother looking back. She feels light headed and she crashes into the bathroom, she doesn’t even wait for the door to swing shut before she is stripping from her suit. As soon as she looks in the mirror, reality hits her; the blood has seeped through the material of her uniform and left dark blotches of blood along her skin. There’s speckles of blood on her face, streaks of it in her hair, and covering her hands; at this point, she can’t tell if some of it belongs to her.

 

Sara goes through the motions as she turns on the sink and pushes her hands beneath the stream of warming water. She watches with a dull expression as it swirls in the white porcelain and dips down the depths of the drain. She scrubs as much of it off herself as she can, and finds small cuts here and there but it doesn’t take her long to figure out a majority of the blood is Alex’s; like some cruel tape images begin to play in her head.

 

She sees Alex falling, the way her dark eyes had found Sara’s for a moment before she hit the floor. She can remember hitting Santana, sliding through groups of soldiers as Kara screamed for her sister. She remembers the way the blood seeped through her fingers as she pressed her hands to the wound, tried to keep Alex awake. And then she remembers how Alex had faded, how her cheeks lost that rose tint and her lips turned pale. At the memory, Sara feels her stomach churn and she turns to stumble into the closest stall so she can empty the contents of her stomach.

 

Sara stays hunched over the toilet bowl and barely flinches when she feels someone gather her hair back. She doesn’t have it in her to care, this pain is too familiar. She can’t live through it again. After a moment more, Sara falls back and wipes a hand over her mouth as she looks into Kara’s bloodshot eyes. She sees the same fear reflected back at her, and it comforts her enough not to care she’s practically naked in front of the woman.

 

“I can’t lose her,” Sara whispers as she falls back against the wall, and Kara hesitantly matches her stance. “I won’t live through it.”

 

Kara nods slowly, “You and me both.”

 

“This is my fault.” Sara scoffs, and her attention falls to the blood clinging to the silver of her rings. “I started this war with Santana. I killed Lauren...or at least I thought I did.”

 

“You can’t blame yourself.” Kara scolds.

 

“Then who _do_ we blame?” Sara demands.

 

“I don’t know.” Kara admits. “But you can’t change what happened to her by sitting here and wallowing in self-pity. We should be interrogating Santana and Lauren.”

 

Sara gives a snort, “You don’t want me within thirty feet of those women, I will snap their necks while wearing a smile.”

 

“I want to do the same.” Kara murmurs. “When Alex was still with Maggie, she was kidnapped by someone who we used to know in school. I was so _angry_ , and Maggie helped me understand that I’m not the only one who gets to be angry. You love Alex too.”

 

“It’s different. My anger isn’t like yours. All I can think about right now is destroying them so they can’t hurt anyone else.”

 

“Well, we can’t do that,” Kara sighs, and Sara glances to the pile of clothes she is offered. “I found one of Alex’s sweaters and her yoga pants in her office...figured you’d want to change.”

 

Sara gives the barest hint of a smile as she takes the sweatshirt from Kara and slides it over her form. Immediately, her senses are filled with vanilla and gunpowder. She feels like she’s wrapped in Alex’s arms, safe and warm. With a sigh, Sara leans her head back against the wall and stares up at the bright lights of the bathroom.

 

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Kara whispers.

 

Sara rolls her head towards Kara, “Yeah.”

 

The women sit in silence, all they can do is pray for the woman they love the most.

 

_-_

 

Sara is much calmer when she sees Santana again. Not by much but enough that she doesn’t want to push the button to open the cell and kill her with her bare hands.

 

Santana looks all too smug when Sara puts a chair down to sit.

 

“You look like shit,” She says, grin almost maniacal, “Almost like someone who’s lost their love. Doesn’t feel nice, huh?”

 

Sara clenches her jaw, reminds herself that Alex _isn’t_ dead, just injured. It was still too early to tell and she had faith in the doctors working on her, in Gideon patching what she could.

 

“She’s not dead.” She says firmly.

 

Santana’s eyes gloss over, lost somewhere in a memory as she says, “Yeah I remember saying the same thing. Yelling at what was left of my soldiers to pick her up and carry her to our healer but he was dead too,” She snarls, “Killed by one of yours no doubt. I had them put her on a table and tried to fix her myself but she’d lost so much blood.” She shakes her head, “But you weren’t there for that, of course,” She says, voice carrying an edge as she locks back on Sara, “No you just _killed her_ and got back on your ship and left! Job well done, vanquished our enemies, let’s go celebrate!”

 

Sara refuses to flinch, hates how she feels a mild guilt because her team had celebrated when they left and she’d been in Alex’s bed that same night, not a single ounce of remorse or thought on what her actions could have caused. If Santana felt even a fraction of what she did watching Alex fall, than Sara thinks maybe she’s justified in her plot for revenge.

 

“You guys were messing with time! It’s my job to stop you!”

 

Santana scoffs, “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Yes I do,” Sara says firmly, “We got an alarm about you messing with time. You were looking for that scientist, trying to kill him.”

 

“You’re an idiot and I don’t know how you are the captain.” Santana says bluntly.

 

Sara makes a noise of indignation. _“Excuse me?”_

 

“That _scientist,_ is Maxwell Lord and he tries to _destroy_ our world!”

 

Silence.

 

“What?”

 

Santana’s eyes bore into her and Sara can’t really describe the feelings coursing through her. She’d never been _wrong_ with a kill before. In all her time as captain on the Waverider who was right and who was wrong was always very clear. When she’d stumbled upon the time pirates trying to kill the scientist, it didn’t really seem like a complex decision, especially when the team had attacked hers first.

 

“Maxwell Lord,” Santana says, voice thick with hatred and disgust, “Starts a genocide that kills almost half the alien population. Including _our_ hero all because she’d fallen in love, started a family. Lauren and I, we thought we could...we thought we could stop him by killing him before he became a villain. We’d been fighting for 20 years and he’s tried to kill Lauren a million times and we were tired of all the fighting. Our commander was _dying_ \- b-but then you showed up and ruined _everything!”_

 

If there are tears welling in Sara’s eyes she doesn’t let them fall and if there are already tears on Santana’s cheeks she doesn’t comment. “I-I don’t know what to say.”

 

Sanatana scoffs, eyes murderous once again, “Yeah I bet you don’t. You know, I searched for you,” She says, voice low, “After you killed Lauren and I brought her back by the grace of Rao, I left no rock unturned. Wanna know how I found you?”

 

Sara doesn’t answer but Santana doesn’t need her to.

 

“You kept coming back.” Santana whispers harshly, “Everytime I’d lose the trace on your ship it always popped right back here. National City, 2017, Earth 38, so then I thought to myself, why would a captain of a time ship keep coming back here? But you forget, Sara Lance, that I am also a soldier.”

 

Sara’s breath catches, a quick jump in her pulse and she has to remind herself that Santana is already behind a cage and the damage is already done.

 

“You were coming _home._ The same we all do after missions and tours _._ ” Santana says, smiling viciously, “So I took your home from you the same way you took _mine_.”

 

_-_

 

Alex feels like her entire body is a huge bruise and the exhaustion that thrums through her causes a groan to tear from her throat. With a yawn, Alex sits up and presses a protective hand to her stomach as she looks around the hospital room. As she looks to the corner, a small smile pulls at her lips as she sees Kara floating both her and Sara’s seats as they sleep peacefully in their chairs. Just as she is about to lay back down, the doors part with a hiss and a small smile creeps across her face as Winn and James pour into the room.

 

“What are you doing up?” Winn demands as he scurries towards the makeshift bed. “You should be sleeping. You need to sleep. You were kidnapped and almost killed, that requires a maximum of forty eight hours of undisturbed sleep.”

 

“Winn,” Alex laughs. “I’m fine.”

 

“You know, I kinda agree with Winn,” James frowns as he folds his arms over his chest. “You took a pretty good beating, Alex.”

 

“Forget the beating!” Winn squeaks. “She was _stabbed_!”

 

“Wasn’t my first time, Winn,” Alex points out, and the comment draws a low chuckle from James. “I really am okay. Sore, but okay. How has Sara been? Is this the first time she’s slept? And Kara?”

 

“Ah, they’ve been attached at the hip since you were brought in.” Winn sighs. “We tried to sedate Sara, and the agent who did is now nursing a broken nose in the medbay.”

 

“Well, can you blame her?” Alex scoffs.

 

“No, but she still broke someone’s nose.” Winn grumbles as he tightens his grasp on his iPad. “Your girlfriend has a mean right hook.”

 

James furrows his brow, “Girlfriend?”

 

“Mhm.” Alex hums. “Girlfriend.”

 

“You look...oh.” Winn snickers when he sees the thumb that holds down the morphine button on Alex’s drip. “I think this is the perfect time to ask you how you really feel about me.”

 

Alex smiles sloppily, “You’re my little brother. You suck at keepin’ yourself safe and I hate always having to take care of you. But I love you. And I just wanna pinch your cheeks.”

 

Winn flushes, “Thanks, Alex. What about Kara?”

 

“Kara is a fucking queen. She is unreal.” Alex declares with a scoff and a frown. “Well, she is an alien so I guess she is _super_ unreal. Ha. Get it? Cause she’s Supergirl?”

 

“I think you need to go to sleep.” James laughs.

 

Winn holds a hand up, “And Sara?”

 

“Sara? T-That’s so easy. She’s my soulmate.” Alex chirps, and Winn smiles softly as her eyes droop. “I wanna marry her.”

 

“Totally my new OTP.” Winn sighs.

 

James smiles softly as Alex drifts off, “I have no clue what that means, but I think it’s safe for me to say I agree with you.”

 

-

 

“Was she lucid?” Sara demands.

 

“Yeah. We had a full conversation, I don’t even think she realized she had been stabbed until we actually told her.” Winn shrugs. “She eventually pushed the morphine button though.”

 

Sara sighs as she cups Alex’s jaw and gently drags her thumb over the bruise on her face, “I hope she wakes up soon.”

 

Alex suddenly jerks in her sleep and Sara pulls back with a look of surprise. It takes a moment to realize Alex is dreaming, and she is quick to murmur soft words in an attempt to soothe her. Sara’s soft and comforting words do little to ease Alex’s dreams as she begins to thrash and grunt in pain. With a look of slight fear, Sara looks over her shoulder to watch as Winn and James slip from the room and leave Kara and Sara with Alex.

 

“Hey, Alex,” Kara whispers as she moves to the opposite side of the bed. “You’re okay. Wake up, Alex. You’re safe.”

 

Sara leans down to rest their foreheads together, “I need you to open your eyes and come back to the land of the living, Danvers.”

 

“Sara…”

 

“I’m here, babe.” Sara murmurs, and a small smile crosses her face as Alex’s eyes slowly open. “Hey, baby. Hey, you’re okay.”

 

“You’re okay.” Alex whispers. “Kara?”

 

“I’m here.” Kara assures her.

 

Sara drops her head to press a gentle kiss against Alex’s lips, “It’s good to see you awake, Danvers. You were worrying me.”

 

“M’sorry.” Alex sighs. “We’re okay?”

 

“We are.” Sara nods.

 

Kara squeezes her hand, “Anything we can do?”

 

“Lay with me.” Alex orders as she pulls at Sara’s hand. “Please?”

 

“Not a good idea, babe.”

 

“Best idea ever.” Alex huffs. “I need you, Sara.”

 

“I’m going to go check on the progress of the prisoners.” Kara murmurs as she presses a quick to Alex’s hair. “I’ll be within ear shot so just shout if you need me. Even if it’s to fly to somewhere to get you Thai food.”

 

“Mm, Thai.” Alex grins.

 

Sara climbs slowly onto Alex’s bed as Kars ducks out of the room, “You’re quite pathetic all laid up like this, Danvers.”

 

“You would be too if a large knife went through your stomach.” Alex pouts, and Sara smiles as her girlfriend curled closer. “I love you.”

 

Sara grins into Alex’s mused locks, “Love you.”

 

Alex looks up at Sara with tired eyes and smiles. This is the first time since she left two and a half weeks ago that she has been able to really look at her. And God, she is so much more beautiful than Alex remembers. With a hum, Alex rubs tiredly at her eyes and tries to focus, it feels like an entire film of fog is covering her vision. As Sara continues to stare at her, Alex can’t help but press a hand to her girlfriend’s chest to feel the even thump of her thudding heart.

 

“I think I dreamt of all the times we spent together. I kept going in and out. It was weird.” Alex frowns. “I dreamt about how it felt to have your arms around me, how it felt when you kissed me.”

 

“Yeah?” Sara whispers.

 

“Yeah. It was like I was watching a movie.” Alex admits. “Do you remember when you surprised me for Thanksgiving? How we decided to travel to another Earth to celebrate together?”

 

“That was a good day.” Sara chuckles, and she softens as Alex relaxes in her arms. “I uh thought about it too. About everything. I thought a lot about our someday.”

 

Alex glances up at her, “Our someday?”

 

“That forever you’re always talking about? The marriage? The kids? Yeah, I thought about.” Sara shrugs. “And I can’t wait for it, Danvers. So yeah, I thought about our someday.”

 

Alex sucks in a breath and winces, “Fuck.”

 

“Watch it, babe. You’re a little broken.” Sara teases.

 

“Hardy har.” Alex yawns. “So, when can I go home?”

 

“As soon as the doctor here clears you then I will sweep you off away to home.” Sara assures her with a roll of her eyes. “Until then, your ass is staying right here in this bed.”

 

Alex hums and flutters her lashes, “You’ll stay?”

 

“Babe,” Sara scoffs. “They will literally have to drag me away from you. I’m not going anywhere, so get used to it.”

 

“Good.” Alex murmurs.

 

Sara presses a quick kiss to her lips, “Go to sleep.”

 

As soon as Alex falls asleep again, Sara drops a gentle kiss to Alex’s forehead and slides off the bed. Once she is sure Alex is settled, Sara rubs at her eyes as she patters out of the room where she can make out the shapes of the Legends and Alex’s DEO family. The second she turns the corner, they turn their heads to her with wide eyes and she can’t help but roll her own.

 

“How is she?” Ray asks.

 

“Awake.” Sara shrugs. “In and out right now.”

 

Mick tilts his head, “What’s that look for, boss?”

 

“It’s nothing.” Sara replies, and she makes sure to pass a glance over each person in the room. “I’m gonna marry that girl.”

 

She isn’t the least bit surprised by the chorus voices responding, “Yeah. We know.”

 

-

 

“Hey, hey! Wait!”

 

Alex rolls her eyes, “Kara, I’m fine.”

 

“You don’t need to be trying to stand up.” Kara snaps as she rushes to her sister’s side. “Sara will be right back with your wheelchair.”

 

“I don’t need one.” Alex huffs. “I’m fine.”

 

“You were…”

 

“Stabbed. Yes, I know. Everyone reminds me every chance they get.” Alex grumbles. “But I’m not going to just lay around, I’ve done enough of that for the last two weeks.”

 

Kara smiles as she forces Alex to sit, “At least stay and spend a few minutes with me? I’ve barely had two seconds with you.”

 

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Alex sighs. “I know things have been crazy. I’ve missed you. How are you? How are things with Lena?”

 

“Everything is good.” Kara nods, and Alex nudges her with a grin. “I think...I think after almost losing you, and seeing Sara through it all, it really put some things in perspective for us.”

 

“Oh?” Alex teases.

 

“Yeah.” Kara blushes as she fiddles with her fingers for a moment. “We’re at a really good place, and we have you and Sara to thank for that.”

 

“What? What could we possibly have done?”

 

“You two love each other so much that inspired something in me. Alex, you two would go to the ends of the Earth for each other.” Kara points out with wide eyes. “And Sara? For being such a badass assassin, she melts around you.”

 

Alex giggles and ducks her head, “You think?”

 

“I know.” Kara laughs. “You guys have this...thing. I don’t know what it is, but whenever I’m around you guys I feel like love is possible. Like second chances and fighting for what you want is worth it. You guys are inspiring.”

 

“Kara…”

 

“You two are soulmates. Everyone can see it. Something tells me that on every Earth, in every universe, you two are together.” Kara breathes out, and Alex smiles at the awe on her face. “I want that with Lena. Thank you for showing me that I can if I try hard enough.”

 

Alex winces but manages to wrap an arm around her sister’s shoulders, “You can do anything you put your mind to if you try, Kara.”

 

“Including getting you in that wheelchair?”

 

“Ha.” Alex sneers. “Over my dead body.”

 

Kara gaps and pulls away, “Alex!”

 

“Too soon?”

 

“Way too soon.” Kara grumbles.

 

-

 

“Sara, can you stop fussing?”

 

“Can you stop being a stubborn ass and just lay down for a minute?” Sara scolds as she pushes Alex back down against the mattress. “Let me change your dressing and then you’re free.”

 

“I can do it myself.” Alex huffs, with a scowl she lays back on the bed and lifts her shirt. “You don’t have to stay and hover over me.”

 

“I’m not _hovering_. I don’t hover.” Sara sneers. “I just want to make sure my girlfriend stays in one piece. I don’t know if you remember this, but you were stabbed four weeks ago.”

 

Alex smiles while Sara peels back her long strip of bandage, “This is the longest I’ve had you here. I wish the circumstances were different, but I can’t complain. I like it.”

 

“I like it too.” Sara chuckles.

 

“It’s also nice that our friends and families know about us. No more hiding.” Alex sighs, and Sara simply hums as she rings out the water from a washcloth. “What’s on your mind?”

 

Sara focuses on Alex’s toned abdomen as she cleans the edges of the stitches, “So, do you think Mick would make a good captain?”

 

“Absolutely not.” Alex scoffs.

 

“Yeah, that's what I figured.” Sara sighs. “I have to leave the ship in someone’s hands, and I can’t decide who the best…”

 

“Wait, wait,” Alex scoffs. “ _Leave_ the ship?”

 

“Yeah. Babe, you gotta be more careful cause you’re pulling at your stitches.” Sara frowns. “You only have a few more days left until you can get them out so try and relax.”

 

“Hey, stop avoiding that bombshell you just dropped. What do you mean you’re leaving the ship? You’re their captain.” Alex points out as she covers Sara’s hands with one of own. “Talk to me.”

 

Sara blows out a breath and meets Alex’s concerned gaze, “I’m ready.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I’m ready for that life we talked about.” Sara explains. “I want to marry you, to have a family with you. Alex, almost losing you made me realize how much time we’re wasting.”

 

“Sara, we have time.”

 

“Maybe. But maybe not. I mean, look at what happened. What if you would’ve died?” Sara scowls, and her hands are none to gently as she pulls them away. “What would I have left?”

 

“Memories.” Alex shrugs.

 

Sara flashes her a glare as she begins to lay a patch of bandage over her wound, “Memories, Danvers? Really?”

 

“Sara,” Alex sighs, the woman struggles to sit up while her girlfriend grunts in protest. “Tell me where all of this is coming from.”

 

“I kept thinking about Stein,” Sara begins. “I started thinking about all the promises he made his wife, and how none of then were kept. Alex, I want to keep my promises to you.”

 

Alex shakes her head and cups Sara’s face, “You don’t have to walk away from your life just to make sure those promises are kept.”

 

“Yeah, but I do.” Sara sighs, her eyes slowly shut as she turns her lips into Alex’s palm. “You need me here in one piece, and I don’t think I can leave you. I don’t _want_ to.”

 

“Your team…”

 

“Will still be my team.” Sara assures her as her lashes flutter open. “If they need me, all they have to do is call. I’ll always be on standby. But my life? My life is right here with you.”

 

“You really mean that?” Alex demands.

 

Sara presses a gentle kiss to her lips, “I do. A solider knows when it's time to come home. And babe, it's time.”

 

“So, what happens now?” Alex whispers.

  
Sara smiles and leans their foreheads together, “Our lives begin.”


End file.
